Let me see you Strut
by whatkeepsusstargazing
Summary: After an awkward conversation with Kurt, Blaine finds himself having some very vivid dreams. This is going to be part of an upcoming song fic collection, but can be read as a oneshot. 'M' just to be safe-Maddie, don't read this one ;D


Strut.

**A/N: As the summary says, this will be part of an ongoing songfic series I'll be working on, but here's just a little teaser. After being kicked out of his house, Blaine is staying with the Hudmels. Him and Kurt have an awkward conversation that results in Kurt wishing to have a "Girl Night" with Mercedes and Rachel. Blaine, alone in Kurt's bed, has a very vivid dream.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, there'd be a lot more scenes like this.**

**Song used is Strut by Adam Lambert. I don't own him, either.**

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He slowly drifted in and out of sleep, until he was completely out.<p>

He found himself sitting up in the dark. He couldn't even see his body when he looked down. The darkness consumed every corner of this... room? Was he in a room? Where was he, and how did he get there?

He figured the first thing to do should be try and move, considering there's no way he'd get back to... wherever it was he came from... without moving. He shifted his weight to his feet on the floor and leaned forward to stand up, but something stopped him. He realized that he was bound to the chair with cold, heavy metal chains.

Now Blaine was panicking, but just a bit. He still hadn't seen any innate danger in this particular scenario, as sketchy as it was. But then he heard movement about him, the ginger step of feet. He vaguely thought he heard heels click-clacking on the ground, but he wasn't sure. But who ever it was was obviously trying to be quiet.

"Who's there?" Blaine called out timidly into the darkness. He could feel the presence of the mystery person behind him now.

"Shh... it's almost time." Said a soft voice, which he immediately recognized as...

"Kurt? Where are we? Why am I tied up? Are you tied up too?" Blaine interrogated quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to be in danger.

Blaine felt soft hands caress his own in his lap, and pull them behind him. "Shhh..." Kurt shushed again. Blaine didn't pull his hands away since he knew they were in Kurt's hands. But then he felt cold metal against his wrists and the inevitable sound of hand cuffs tightening.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, slight panic in his voice. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Kurt didn't answer, but he felt, more than heard, Kurt move directly in front of him.

Suddenly Kurt yelled, "HIT IT!" and the room was drenched in multi colored spot lights, flashing in random patterns but somehow dancing along in rythm to the steady boom boom boom of a distant kick drum. The music continued to grow louder and the lights continued to spin about the room, every so often Blaine caught a slight glimpse of Kurt standing about five feet in front of him, unmoving except for the in rhythm stomp of his boots.

The music developed into a glam-techno type cadence. Suddenly Blaine thought recognized the song, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_I wish I could see Kurt better _Blaine thought. Suddenly, as if whomever was controlling the lightning could read his mind, the flashing lights stopped immediately and the room was covered floor to ceiling in hundreds of black-waxed candles, illuminating the room with a soft glow that hit Kurt's face just perfect enough that Blaine could see the lust in the boy's eyes as Kurt continued to stare at Blaine.

Kurt started walking toward Blaine in rhythm to the beat. Blaine could see that he was wearing a black unitard that disappeared deep into his skin tight black jeans. Over the unitard he had on a black sequin vest and Blaine's old Warbler tie. _Now that's hot, _Blaine thought.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, and leaned in so his mouth was directly next to his ear. Kurt braced himself by extending his arms and gripping the back of the wooden chair that Blaine was strapped to, leaning the chair on its back legs just an inch, but enough to make Blaine think he might just tip over.

Kurt gave a small lick to the shell of Blaine's ear, sending shivers though Blaine's entire body and causing what little blood was still in his brain to rush south. Kurt then began singing, barely above a whisper, into Blaine's ear.

_I wanna start a revolution,_

Kurt moved his head to the other side of Blaine, giving his other ear some attention, his breath ghosting over it and making Blaine's body completely rigid.

_A type of personal solution._

Kurt straightened himself so he was standing up in front of Blaine. He stepped gingerly and crossed Blaine, trailing a finger across Blaine's collar bone, and walked behind him as he sang,

_We all have got our own pollution_

Kurt was standing behind Blaine now, his body pressed to the back of the chair so Blaine could feel his legs with his handcuffed hands. Kurt ran both of his hands down Blaine's chest, once again singing into his ear,

_It's all about the execution._

Kurt now took hard stomps to the rythm as he took a wide loop to walk around Blaine completely as he sang the next few lines, Blaine's eyes never leaving Kurt, until he was out of sight behind him once again.

_You got something to say, _

_your hands are tied, _

_open your mouth, _

_open it wide_

Kurt reached his middle finger into Blaine's already parted lips, and pulled his mouth open. He then leaned down and gave a forceful lick to the underside of Blaine's top teeth. Blaine's hips jerked involuntarily at the sudden contact. Kurt has never been this forward or dominating, and honestly, Blaine could get used to this side of Kurt.

_Get on the floor,_

Kurt pushed Blaine's chair forward sharply, but stopped his fall with about a foot and a half between Blaine's face and the ground, elicting a sharp gasp from Blaine has he fell against the metal chains, which now felt like they were on fire.

_Just let it drop, _

Kurt jerked the chair back to it's upright position.

_Don't it feel good?_

_don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

Kurt made his way back to the center of the room. Suddenly, the flames from the hundreds of candles left their wicks and floated to the center of the ceiling, congregating and creating a spotlight that shone on the floor. Kurt was now sitting the wrong way on a chair facing away from Blaine as the spotlight beat down on him. The light was so precise that Blaine could no longer see anything else but Kurt and this chair.

_I wanna see you strut! Strut!_

Kurt spread both his legs a little wider at each syllable

_Strut!_

He now stood, still facing away from Blaine but leaning against the chair, giving Blaine a very intriguing view of his tight ass.

_Come on walk for me._

Kurt stood and, quite violently, swung around on the chair to face Blaine.

_Strut! Strut!_

Kurt quickly crossed one leg over the other, only to un-cross them and re-cross the opposite way, keeping perfectly in time with the beat of the song.

_Strut!_

Kurt spread his legs wide.

_How you wanna be._

He trailed his hand up the inside of his thigh as Blaine stared and let out a very audible moan, feeling himself grow uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo._

Kurt now ran both hands forcefully up the insides of his thighs, over his crotch, and up his chest, his legs quivering in pleasure as he did so. He continued to sing.

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo._

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo._

Kurt continued his chair dance, occasionally spreading his legs, throwing a leg over the chair, or touching himself though his jeans. Blaine looked up into the spot light as it exploded into a million shards of light, which flew back like a swarm of fireflies to their candle wicks. The soft glow returned and once Blaine's eyes readjusted to the light, he saw Kurt standing in front of him again.

_We're a complicated nation_

_And now we're in a situation._

Kurt sunk to his knees in front of Blaine and eyed the obvious bulge in his jeans hungrily, but did not appease.

_Let's take a make believe vacation,_

_And get yourself some validation._

Kurt slowly and languidly ran his hands up Blaine's legs. Starting at his ankle and pushing his pants up just a few inches as his hands slid up. The skin on skin contact once again had Blaine squirming in his chains. Kurt continued until he reached Blaine's thighs, he slid his hands to the crook where his legs meet his hips and then pulled away. _Tease,_ Blaine thought. Kurt stared up at Blaine through thick lashes as he sang,

_You got something to say, _

_your hands are tied, _

_open your mouth, _

_open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin._

Kurt slid his legs into a splits position, and gracefully rose up simply by squeezing his thighs together. Kurt sang louder as he walked backwards, never breaking eye contact with Blaine.

_Get on the floor, just let it drop, _

_don't it feel good? Don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within._

A pole had somehow appeared in the center of the room where Kurt's chair had been previously. Kurt expertly navigated the pole as he sang the chorus of the song.

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut!_

_Come on walk for me._

_Strut, strut, strut! How you wanna be._

Kurt continued to slide up and down on the pole like a professional. At one point he climbed to the top, and slid down slowly, head first with his legs spread wide. Blaine watched intently and the metal pole slid right along Kurt's crotch, Kurt seemingly oblivious to the stimulation, as he kept singing, his voice unbroken.

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo._

Kurt now stood on the ground, slowly grinding against the pole as he sang the next line.

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo._

Kurt flipped around and had his back to the pole, his profile to Blaine. Blaine could now see that Kurt was hard in his jeans as one had gripped the pole above his head and the other fisted in his hair as he slid down onto his knees once again.

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo._

Kurt crawled the short distance to Blaine on his hands and knees, ass in the air, as he practically _whined _the next part of the song.

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling, let your hair down._

Kurt had crawled up and was now straddling Blaine's lap, gyrating softly, but he hovered just centimeters away from their hard ons rubbing against each other. Blaine's hips jerked up, his body aching for some much needed friction.

_Show me what you're working with_

_And let me see you..._

Kurt now let himself sit fully on Blaine's lap as he ground his hips down into Blaine, who moaned loudly at the contact.

_Strut, strut!_

_Strut, strut, how you wanna be..._

Kurt wound his fingers into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, just how Blaine liked it, as his hands fisted in his hair and tugged gently. He continued to grind down on to his boyfriend's hard member. Blaine was so close, he couldn't form a coherent thought if he tried.

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

Blaine's hips were now jerking up desperately trying to push himself over the edge, his breath coming out hot and ragged.

Kurt continued on to the last lines of the song, his voice whimpering as he sang into Blaine's ear, his thighs squeezing tightly around his boyfriend and his hands pulling harder on Blaine's hair, pulling his head back.

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with!_

Kurt removed one of his hands and put it on the side of Blaine's face, his thumb falling into his mouth and pulling it open as Blaine continued to moan as his orgasm quickly approached.

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with!_

When Kurt hit the last note, Blaine completely lost all control and with a few last jerks of his hips, came hard in his pants, Kurt coming also and relaxing for just a second before he stood up and walked away.

Suddenly the room went completely white, as if in limbo. the only things Blaine could see were himself, still handcuffed and tied to the chair, and Kurt's disappearing figure as he strutted off into oblivion, not even throwing a backwards glance at Blaine. Blaine stared until he heard his name softly being called and was shaken out of his trance.

"Blaine? Blaine? Wake up. You okay?" None other than Burt Hummel was standing at the foot of Kurt's bed, where Blaine was staying for the night. Blaine realized where he was and _where _he had just came from, and sat bolt upright, silently thanking whatever God was listening that the blanket managed to stay above his waist.

He stared with fear into the gruff face of his boyfriend's father. _Oh GOD what if I was talking in my sleep? What if he heard me?_

"You, uh, you were kind of yelling in your sleep. Kurt told me before he went to Mercedes' house that you have night terrors. I thought I'd wake you up and put you out of your misery." Said Burt, not looking angry at all, but instead concerned. Blaine acted fast.

"Yeah, uh, those nightmares again." Said Blaine as convincingly as he could. "Uh, yeah, bullies were beating up Kurt, I was trying to help him." He added, figuring that if he _was _moaning Kurt's name in his sleep his father would assume he was trying to help him, not get off on a dream of him performing a sexy routine.

"Yeah, okay well, get some sleep." Said Burt as he left the room and shut the door.

Blaine fell back onto the bed, pulling at his hair and thinking how lucky he was that he wasn't staring down the barrel of a gun right now.

He was about to go back to bed when he realized that his dream had been _very vivid, _and his cum soaked pajama bottoms were very uncomfortable. He got up to change and checked the time. It was only 1 a.m. and he figured Kurt would still be awake at his sleepover.

Blaine sent him a quick text message.

**Hey babe, still sorry. I can't sleep. Just felt like saying 'I love you.' - B.**

He waited about half an hour for a reply, all the while reliving his dream while the memory was still vivid in his mind. When no reply came, he finally gave up and silenced his phone, rolling onto his side and falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would REALLY appreciate some reviews! This is my first time writing anything remotely "graphic" and it's really not even that graphic. So please let me know how I did:)**


End file.
